Tell Me The Truth
by Girls in game
Summary: La verdad, algo que no todos la aceptamos, pero varios sucesos harán que el Uchiha, lo haga? …. Así que averígualo y no te quedes sin saberlo. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Un SasuSaku? Pues si! Y esta vez uno que se va pa largo!

Naruto no me pertenece por que si eso pasara…

1.- Kishimoto-sama se llamaría, Andy-sama!

2.- Veríamos a nuestros personajes desnudos, frecuentemente owó

3.- Que diablos!! No soy Kishimoto así que seguiré con el mendigo fic XD….

……………………………..

Sin mas que decir………….Disfrútenlo!

**Tell Me The Truth**

(o para los bien cristianos "Dime La Verdad")

**Capitulo I: **"Si lo piensas bien, no querrás aceptarlo"

El viento resoplaba en dirección opuesta al Alba. El amanecer mostraba que el día seria despegado. Los arboles estaban llenos de vida, pero estos detalles no le importaban aquel que regresaba a su villa después de tanto, aquel que no se retracto cuando sus amigos le pidieron que no se fuera. Si, era el. Ya tenía unos diecisiete años. Su cabello no había perdido esa tonalidad azabache y sus ojos eran igual de negros que la ultima vez. Su piel seguía igual de nívea, pero algo, algo no era igual que antes. El Uchiha había dejado su sed de venganza. Por que? Ese era el martirio de el, al no querer reconocer el verdadero motivo por el cual dejo su venganza. No lo creía, era imposible. Pero ya no había mas remedio, el ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de Konoha.

Camino sin ver a los lados, ya varias personas lo reconocieron al primer instante. Murmullos, chismes, cuentos estaban comenzando a surgir de las bocas de varias personas. Es que los habitantes de Konoha lo tomaban a el como un traidor. Si el ya se esperaba eso, y eso era lo que menos le importaba. Solo seguía caminando con la expresión que nunca faltaba en su rostro, indiferencia. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos. Su mirada se quedo por un momento fija en un lugar. Si lo recordaba bien esa casa era de…Esperen que estaba haciendo. Parado-enfrente la calle-viendo una casa-la gente mirándolo extraño, si se sentía estupido o algo por el estilo pero el Uchiha rápidamente hecho la culpa al motivo de su regreso. Volvió a seguir su paso. Faltaba poco, pero apresuro un poco mas su paso y llego. Pero antes de abrir la puerta algo vino a su mente.

¿Por que se puso a caminar en la calle, si podía ir de una forma más rápida a su destino? Maldición! Como eso, o lo que el pensaba, hacia cambiar a la gente. Acaso pensó que caminando se encontraría con…Basta! Se dijo a sus adentros, y con fuerza abrió la puerta.

La rubia, ojos color miel lo observo con detalle, y tres anbus aparecieron atrás de ella.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo manejar el asunto sola

-Si Hokage-sama –Los anbus desaparecieron al instante

-Y ahora, por que tu, has decidido volver?... Has finalizado tu venganza?

-No, no lo he hecho –el pronuncio esto con molestia. Solo por una "estupidez" dejo su venganza? Quien lo creería del Uchiha.

-No lo has hecho… entonces por que has vuelto? –Ella se encontraba interesada por saber el motivo

- Por que - el tomo pausa. No le iba a decir la verdadera razón. No, por su orgullo no lo haría. Primero tenia que saber si lo que el "pensaba" era verdad- …Pensé que mi venganza la podía efectuar cuando quiera, sin necesidad de dejar la aldea, además he derrotado a uno de los ninjas renegados mas buscados.

-Tienes razón, pero hasta ahora no me convences.

-Más eso he vuelto para dar mis servicios a la aldea. Usted sabe que mi presencia seria muy necesitada en varias misiones – La vio a los ojos, mostrándoles que decía la "verdad"

- Bien - la rubia tomo una carpeta y le hecho una ojeada - Entonces me estas pidiendo que te deje volver, cierto? Pero tú sabes que no será fácil. Por el momento podrás estar en la aldea, pero no harás ninguna misión, y cualquier movimiento falso, será tomado en cuenta cuando se decida tu regreso.

- Hn, entonces estaré en los territorios Uchiha…me retiro. –abrió la puerta y dio inicio a sus pasos.

-Espera! –Los pasos del Uchiha se detuvieron al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la hokage- si los buscas, no los encontraras, ellos están en una misión.

El Uchiha solo la escucho y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Una parte de el decía que no le importaba donde diablos estén, pero otra tenía ganas de verlos, de volver a molestar a Naruto con su usual palabra "Usuratonkachi". Y otra, la cual había nacido desde hace poco, volver a ver a una tal pelirosa. En el transcurso de este tedioso viaje hasta la villa, en sus pensamientos estaba la pregunta del momento:

Sakura será igual que antes?

Solo se refería a la parte emocional, por que en la física estaba totalmente seguro que ya no era la de antes (N/A: que observador!) Su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente, haciendo recordar al Uchiha unas de sus fan…Cállate! No quería recordar aquello.

Como puedo pensar eso, vamos tu eres Uchiha Sasuke, deberias controlar tus pensamientos. –Se dijo a si mismo, en si no queria recordar nada relacionado con la kunoichi de ojos esmeraldas.

Ya habrán llegado?

Sakura lo habrá olvidado?

….

No otra vez!! Ya se habia hartado de pensar en aquello miles de veces, en su mente florecían preguntas, dudas, y otras cosas mas, que Sasuke queria olvidarlas, ignorarlas, botarlas al vació. Pero más esfuerzo que hiciera le era imposible lograrlo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El descanso era fenomenal, después de tan aburrida misión al Equipo Kakashi, le habia caído bien detener el paso. Llevaban cinco días escoltando aun señor feudal. Por fin regresarían a casa. Silencio, suave silencio. Sakura deleitaba el sonido de la corriente de un cercano rió. Sai veía el paisaje, y estaba listo para dibujar. Kakashi estaba trepado en un árbol leyendo su querido Icha Icha, su miraba delataba que ese tipo de lectura le encantaba. Y Naruto, el…

-Miren lo que encontré-ttebayo!!!!

La daño. Simplemente todo el silencio acogedor se fue a la misma mierda, así pensaba los otros tres integrantes del equipo.

-Es un pez!!! Y miren el tamaño es el mas grande que he visto hasta ahora.

-….

-….

-…..

-Oigan!!! Les he hablado!! .. Oye Sai teme, que te pasa?

El rubio se acerco lentamente hasta el pelinegro. Vio lo que tenia en el papel, era un garabato.

-No sabía que unas líneas chuecas la hacían llamar arte.

- …. Y yo no sabia que algo hueco lo hacían llamar cerebro, Naruto-kun –una sonrisa falsa complemento lo dicho

Otra vez con esa sonrisita, me da ganas de partirte la cara y borrártela –apretó los dientes y un leve sonido se escucho- Rasengan...

Pero fue un intento fallido. Kakashi se encontraba en medio de los dos, tratando de que lo peor no suceda.

-eeeh! Pero Kakashi-sensei! Odio cuando pone esa cara –ttebayo! –señalo a Sai, que para colmo de Naruto, otra vez tenia aquella sonrisa.

Ya basta, es mejor que volvamos de una vez a la aldea, estamos muy cerca –el antiguo dueño de Sharingan tomo velocidad desapareciendo al instante, seguido por Sakura y Sai. Pero cierto rubio odiaba que lo trataran de ese modo… pero no le quedo de otra que seguirles. Además ya queria probar un buen plato de comida favorita.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Los pasos del Uchiha eran lentos. Miro al frente y se encontró con la entrada a Konoha.

Su vista estaba reflejada en el bosque.

No! Otra vez, pero que hago aquí! … debería ir a la casa, no esperarlos. Pero yo quiero… No!

Si el Uchiha otra vez habia caído en la trampa de…. Su mente o corazón? Que sabría el. Retomo sus pasos vio de nuevo al bosque, y se retiro, caminando en dirección a su "destino".

………………...

………………...

2 minutos después

………………...

………………...

-Llegamos!! Kakashi-sensei ya me puedo retirar?

-Si Naruto – el peligris tenia los mismo deseo que el, no podía aguantar seguir leyendo su emocionante librito, según el.

-Sakura-chan!! Vamos te invito a comer ramen- Sakura lo vio, sabia que se lo pediría, siempre cuando regresaban de una misión de esas larguitas, escuchaba exactamente las mismas palabras. Pero nunca se rehusaba…pero hoy seria diferente.

- Gomen, pero debo atender otros asuntos

- Como cuales Sakura-chan?...

- Yo creo que la feita se harto de comer esos fideos.

- Nani!? Es cierto eso – su ojos azules se dirigieron hasta la kunoichi

- _Inner: Morirás Sai!!!_ No es eso, sabes que Tsunade-sama me necesita

- Pero… tu nunca me das un no como respuesta

- Te lo repito, la feita no le gusta el ramen

Un sonido, un crujido, chackra?... eso era igual a "Otra palabras mas y te goleare!" de parte de la pelirosa.

- nee... Sakura-chan será para la próxima.

El peligris vio algo cansado cierta escena. Vio su libro y se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo. Así que su "Ja Ne" se escucho, acompañado a la usual nube de humo que dejaba.

- A comer ramen! – ultima palabra dicha, y salio rápido en dirección hacia el Ichiraku

Sai no dijo exactamente nada y desapareció, dejando sola a nuestra Kunoichi. Ella no sabia a donde ir, cada vez que regresaba de una misión larga, se tomaba el resto del día libre. En cierto modo se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la invitación, pero por otro lado un rato a solas no cae mal a nadie.

Camino hasta los parques, buscaba un árbol de cerezo para contemplarlo por un momento. Eso la hacia sentir tan bien. Sus pasos se tornaron lentos al llegar. Camino unos pasos y se quito sus zapatos. Sentir la naturaleza bajo sus pies, era reconfortante. Su vista buscaba un árbol de cerezo…. Y lo encontró!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Si el Uchiha estaba algo arto de pensar en cierta forma. Sus pasos supuestamente se dirigían a su casa. Pero le pareció algo extraño el rumbo que tomo. Acaso Konoha habia cambiado mucho desde que la dejo? No le importo, le daba lo mismo que ruta tomara, con tal de llegar a casa, tomara una ducha y olvidara aquellos pensamientos, era lo que tanto buscaba, eso creía el…

Pero se sorprendió, al ver donde lo llevaban sus pies. Estaba en el parque. Donde los árboles de cerezos comenzaban a aparecer. Aun eran un poco escasos pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta uno. Lo vio por un momento, y recordó o más bien, la recordó

Sakura…….¡Eres molesta!

Otra vez Uchiha habia caído en sus propios juegos. Sus pies se movieron y estaba dispuesto a dejar el lugar. Camino unos pasos. Esta vez los acelero…

-Sasuke-kun?!...

Estaba alucinando…o esa voz era de…nada mas que…….

-Sakura…?

…..

…

* * *

Kya!! Quiero ver a Sasuke desnu--los ve cof, cof, cof, quiero decir………SASUKE DESNUDO!! ….. Nee no hagan caso a esta loca sin razón. Weno weno espero que tengan un Loco Carnaval, claro a los que lo celebren.

Y si no saben que es Carnaval, según mi país es un día:

Donde no hay loco que falte XD!

Así que disfrútenlo como os de la gana, y aclaro no soy española pero el acento es pegajoso…

…Y ……..

No olvides el condenado Review! … por que .w. en serio un review te da ánimos…para…seguir pensado tonterías y plasmarlas en un fic! … Así que le gusto esta tontería? ..Pues que esperan! aplasta el botoncito** Go** y manda ese mensaje!

**FanFic b****y **_**Girl In Game**_** 2008 – Original Fic**


End file.
